Michael Curtiz
thumbMichael Curtiz (* 24. Dezember 1888 als Mihály bzw. Manó Kertész Kaminer in Budapest, Österreich-Ungarn; † 11. April 1962 in Hollywood, Los Angeles, Kalifornien) war ein ungarisch-österreichisch-amerikanischer Filmregisseur. Während seiner über 50-jährigen Karriere inszenierte er über 160 Filme, meist mit packenden und dramatischen Stoffen. Zunächst arbeitete er in Ungarn und Österreich, dann verfilmte er in Hollywood Publikumserfolge wie Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden. Leben und Karriere Michael Curtiz studierte zunächst Kunst, begann dann aber ab 1912 eine Karriere als Schauspieler und Regisseur. Er arbeitete zeitweise in Schweden und dann wieder in Ungarn. Als dort 1919 der Kommunist Bela Kun eine Diktatur errichte, floh Curtiz nach Österreich. Dort etalbierte er sich als gefragter Regisseur und drehte aufwendige Monumentalfilme wie Sodom und Gomorrha und Die Sklavenkönigin. ''Er arbeitete in den 1920er-Jahren in Berlin und Paris, als er von Harry Warner 1926 in die Vereinigten Staaten gerufen wurde, wo er einen gut dotierten Vertrag bei der Filmgesellschaft Warner Brothers erhielt. Freundschaftlich verbunden mit dem Co-Gründer Harry Warner, mit dem ihn die Liebe zum Polo und zur Pferdezucht verband, blieb er für die nächsten 26 Jahre bei Warners und wurde zum profiliertesten Regisseur des Studios. Seine über 100 Filme in Hollywood waren teilweise Routineproduktionen, doch in den meisten Werken konnte Curtiz seine technische Meisterschaft demonstrieren, auch aus abgedroschenen Drehbüchern noch interessante Szenen zu konstruieren. Er drehte mit Errol Flynn zehn Filme, darunter ''Unter Piratenflagge, Der Verrat des Surat Khan und Der Herr der sieben Meere. Der größte Erfolg zwischen ihm und Flynn wurde allerdings Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden. Hierbei löste er den gefeuerten William Keighley bei der Hälfte des Filmes ab, da Keighley das Filmbudget überzogen hatte. Curtiz schaffte es letztlich, aus dem Film einen großen Erfolg zu machen. Sein allergrößter Erfolg ist jedoch der Kultfilm Casablanca, der auch den Oscar als Bester Film des Jahres gewann und aus Ingrid Bergman einen Star machte. Er erhielt ebenfalls für Casablanca ''den Oscar als bester Regisseur. Curtiz verhalf einigen Schauspielern zu exzellenten Rollen. James Cagney gewann für ''Yankee Doodle Dandy 1942, einer Biografie der Broadway-Legende George M. Cohen, den Oscar, Joan Crawford bekam einen Oscar für ihr Comeback in Solange ein Herz schlägt, ein stilvoll inszeniertes Film-Noir Melodram um eine aufopferungsbereite Mutter. Nachdem Curtiz 1953 Warner Bros. verließ, nahmen seine Filme rasch an Qualität ab Erst mit seinen letzten Filmen hatte wieder etwas mehr Erfolg. Michael Curtiz hatte ein eheliches Kind mit der Schauspielerin Lucy Doraine, Kitty Curtiz-Eberson (* 25. November 1915; † 31. Dezember 2006). Filmografie Ungarn *1912: Ma és holnap *1913: Az utolsó bohém *1914: Az aranyásó *1915: Akit ketten szeretnek *1916: Farkas *1916: Doktor úr *1917: Zoárd mester *1917: A vörös Sámson *1917: Tatárjárás *1917: A kuruzsló *1918: A víg özvegy *1918: Az ördög *1918: Lulu *1918: Júdás *1918: Alraune *1918: Die gefahrvolle Wette (99) *1918: Die Dame mit den Sonnenblumen (A napraforgós hölgy) *1919: Liliom Österreich *1919: Die Dame mit dem schwarzen Handschuh *1920: Boccaccios Liebesnächte *1920: Der Stern von Damaskus *1920: Die Gottesgeisel *1921: Mrs. Tutti Frutti *1921: Herzogin Satanella *1921: Dorothys Bekenntnis *1921: Wege des Schreckens *1922: Sodom und Gomorrha *1923: Der junge Medardus *1923: Die Lawine *1923: Namenlos *1924: Harun al Raschid *1924: Die Sklavenkönigin *1924: Ein Spiel ums Leben *1925: Das Spielzeug von Paris *1926: Fiaker Nr. 13 *1926: Der Goldene Schmetterling Hollywood *1926: Sensation im Zirkus (The Third Degree) *1927: A Million Bid *1927: Weib in der Wüste (The Desired Woman) *1929: Noahs Arche (Noah’s Ark) *1929: Hearts in Exile *1930: Mammy *1930: The Matrimonial Bed *1930: Bright Lights *1930: River’s End *1931: Dämon des Meeres *1931: The Mad Genius *1932: The Woman from Monte Carlo *1932: Der geheimnisvolle Dr. X (Doctor X) *1932: Die Hütte im Baumwollfeld (The Cabin in the Cotton) *1932: 20.000 Jahre in Sing Sing (20,000 Years in Sing Sing) *1933: Das Geheimnis des Wachsfigurenkabinetts (Mystery of the Wax Museum) *1933: The Keyhole *1933: The Kennel Murder Case *1933: Der Boß ist eine schöne Frau (Female) *1934: Mandalay *1934: Ein feiner Herr (Jimmy the Gent) *1934: British Agent *1935: In blinder Wut (Black Fury) *1935: Die Frau auf Seite Eins (Front Page Woman) *1935: Unter Piratenflagge (Captain Blood) *1936: Die Rache des Toten (The Walking Dead) *1936: Der Verrat des Surat Khan (The Charge of the Light Brigade) *1937: Stolen Holiday *1937: Kid Galahad – Mit harten Fäusten (Kid Galahad) *1937: Ein Kerl zum Verlieben (The Perfect Specimen) *1938: Goldene Erde Kalifornien (Gold Is Where You Find It) *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: Liebe zu viert (Four’s a Crowd) *1938: Vater dirigiert (Four Daughters) *1938: Chicago – Engel mit schmutzigen Gesichtern (Angels With Dirty Faces) *1939: Herr des wilden Westens (Dodge City) *1939: Günstling einer Königin (The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex) *1940: Goldschmuggel nach Virginia (Virginia City) *1940: Der Herr der sieben Meere (The Sea Hawk) *1940: Land der Gottlosen (Santa Fe Trail) *1941: Der Seewolf (The Sea Wolf) *1941: Dive Bomber *1942: Helden der Lüfte (Captains of the Clouds) *1942: Yankee Doodle Dandy *1942: Casablanca *1943: Botschafter in Moskau (Mission to Moscow) *1943: This is the Army *1944: Fahrkarte nach Marseille (Passage to Marseille) *1945: Eine Frau mit Unternehmungsgeist (Roughly Speaking) *1945: Solange ein Herz schlägt (Mildred Pierce) *1946: Tag und Nacht denk’ ich an Dich (Night and Day) *1947: Unser Leben mit Vater (Life with Father) *1947: Der Unverdächtige (The Unsuspected) *1948: Zaubernächte in Rio (Romance on the High Seas) *1949: Die Straße der Erfolgreichen (Flamingo Road) *1949: Glück in Seenot (The Lady Takes a Sailor) *1949: Ein tolles Gefühl (It’s a Great Feeling) Cameo *1950: Der Mann ihrer Träume (Young Man with a Horn) *1950: Zwischen zwei Frauen (Bright Leaf) *1950: Menschenschmuggel (The Breaking Point) *1951: Keinen Groschen für die Ewigkeit (Force of Arms) *1951: Jim Thorpe – All American *1951: In all meinen Träumen bist Du (I’ll See You in My Dreams) *1952: The Story of Will Rogers *1953: Ärger auf der ganzen Linie (Trouble Along the Way) *1954: Sinuhe der Ägypter (The Egyptian) *1954: Weiße Weihnachten (White Christmas) *1955: Wir sind keine Engel (We’re No Angels) *1956: König der Vagabunden (The Vagabond King) *1957: Ein Leben im Rausch (The Helen Morgan Story) *1958: Der stolze Rebell (The Proud Rebel) *1958: Mein Leben ist der Rhythmus (King Creole) *1959: Der Henker (The Hangman) *1959: Das tödliche Netz (The Man in the Net) *1960: Prinzessin Olympia (A Breath of Scandal) *1960: Abenteuer am Mississippi (The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn) *1961: Franz von Assisi (Francis of Assisi) *1961: Die Comancheros (The Comancheros)